Dance Lessons
by juliette729
Summary: BD Spoiler Alert! Daddy Daughter moment: Nessie/Edward - Nessie wants to learn to dance with her Daddy.


**_A/N - This story came to me when I remembered all the times as a little girl I would dance with my father._**

**_Additional A/N - ok, I've had a a lot of quick feedback on this story. So you know, I plan on writing several Daddy/Daughter Mommy/Daughter moments with Renesmee and her parents (and yes, I'm like Bella, I prefer her full name, however where appropriate, I'll use her nick name.) I'm not sure if I'll just post them as chapters in one "story" or as individual one-shots. So just check my profile!_**

I pulled my Volvo into the garage and Jasper and I made our way out of it and into the house. We immediately heard two sets of giggles belonging to Alice and Renesmee coming from upstairs. We looked at each other and smiled. There was no telling what was going on if the two of them were together and giggling.

I followed Jasper as he ran up the stairs and down the hall to the suite he shared with his wife and in the middle of her closet with clothes, shoes and jewelry piled all around sat my sister Alice with her niece.

"Daddy!" Renesmee turned and sprang into my open arms. I cradled her closer to me as she hugged her arms around my neck as tight as she could. She pulled back enough so that she could see my face.

"So, what have you and Aunt Alice been up to this afternoon while Daddy and Uncle Jasper went hunting?" I could tell they had been playing dress up of some sort. Renesmee was in a white dance leotard with one of Alice's shorter cocktail dresses over it, making it a full length dress on my daughter. She had her hair pulled up and a tiara on head and a pink feather boa wrapped around her neck. She had left the oversized heeled shoes on the floor when she had bounded into my arms.

She reached one of her hands up and placed it on my cheek so that she could show me her afternoon. I watched as her and Alice raided Alice's closest and the large trunk of dress up play clothes Alice had bought her. She had tried on dresses and hats and shoes and let Alice play with her hair and even put a small amount of make-up on her that included glitter. They had danced around the room to the pop songs on the radio. I smiled down at my beautiful daughter as she pulled her hand away.

"You know, your aunt Rosalie is going to be upset she didn't get to join the fun."

Alice piped up from her position of standing in front of Jasper with his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around her waist. "Oh, we took tons of pictures didn't we Nessie?"

Renesmee smiled and nodded her head "fashion portfolio" she spoke as she grinned again.

Alice just beamed. _At least she didn't inherit Bella's distaste for nice clothing_ she thought in my direction. I just grinned and nodded. That meant that in probably just a matter of months Alice would have a new shopping partner.

"By the way, where is Bella?" I questioned.

"Her and Esme went 'grocery' shopping. You know, for appearance sake and for Jake and Charlie when they come over.

I felt Renesmee's warm hand on my cheek again. She wanted to dance, not how her and Alice were dancing around to the fun pop music on the radio, but she wanted to learn to dance like Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie had the other night as I had played my piano. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Ok, but we'll have to go up to our room here, I have some piano music on cd. Ok?"

She grinned and jumped down and rushed to the door waiting for me there.

Jasper and Alice looked quizzical. "She wants to learn to dance, so we're going to go have a Daddy daughter dance lesson." I turned and followed Renesmee as she rushed up the stairs to the room I use to occupy by myself.

Nothing had really changed here. For the most part I left a huge portion of my music collection and clothes here. The bed I had bought for Bella before she was changed was still here as well as the large leather sofa. For the time being we didn't use this room too much, opting to return to our own cottage most evenings. However on the rare nights we hung out with the family, we would place Renesmee in the center of the large bed to sleep.

I quickly rearranged a few pieces of the furniture to make us a dance floor and changed out a few cds in the changer and pocketed the remote after I had turned the music on.

Renesmee was waiting on me, still dressed in her evening gown and feather boa, tiara glistening on her head from the late afternoon sunbeams filtering through the wall of windows. I stepped towards her and took her outstretched hands.

"Here, step up on the ends of my shoes baby."

Renesmee's happiness glistened in her brown eyes as she placed her pink tight covered feet up on my shoes and I started to move us around to the music. She would look down at our feet and giggle, her girls bouncing and then she would look up at me and grin. I spun her around the room in time to her laughter and the music.

Eventually the song slowed and stopped. Before the other could start she looked up, pleading with her eyes. "Another Daddy."

"Another."

How could I deny her anything she wanted? I thought Bella melted my stone heart ages ago, but my baby, my daughter had completely stolen what was left.

We danced to a few more songs until in the middle of one Renesmee pulled her hands from mine and ran behind me. I turned just in time to see her jump into the waiting arms of her mother and place her hand on Bella's cheek to show her what all she had been doing while her mother had been out.

I watched as Bella's beautiful smile covered her face.

"Yes, Daddy is a good dancer." Renesmee seemed pleased with herself as well and hugged her mother. Above our daughter's head Bella looked at me with the endless depths of love shining in her eyes towards me. I crossed the room and wrapped my two girls into my arms.

"We've had a good afternoon."

Bella smiled and looked up. "Seems that way."


End file.
